starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caminante
thumb|300px|Varios modelos de andadores utilizados por el Imperio Galáctico Los caminantes eran vehículos de caballería blindados que se movían con piernas mecánicas.Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual Podían contar con dos o cuatro patas. Fueron utilizados por la República Galáctica,[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza RebeldeStar Wars: Commander y la Primera Orden.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Apariciones *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' *"True Love" * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Rey'' * * *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Caminantes